firefandomcom-20200223-history
Oakville Fire Department
Area served The Oakville Fire Department serves the Town of Oakville, a municipality of 182,520 people over an area of 138.88 square kilometres (2011 Census). Oakville is located west of Mississauga in the Greater Toronto Area and serves as the administrative centre for Halton Region. Like many GTA municipalities, Oakville is experiencing rapid growth; it registered a population growth of more than ten percent over the 2006 Census. Oakville has several manufacturing plants (including the headquarters for the Ford Motor Company of Canada and large vehicle assembly plant), head offices (including Canadian icon Tim Horton's and Siemens Canada) and a large community college campus. History Settlement in Oakville dates back to the early 1800s, and in 1827, land for a shipyard was purchased at the mouth of Sixteen Mile Creek. Organized firefighting started in 1854 with the purchase of a hand-powered fire apparatus and the establishment of the Cataract Fire Engine Company No. 1 in 1858. A second company, the Phoenix Fire Company No. 2, was formed in 1871. In 1909, the Oakville Fire Department was formed with four companies - No. 1, No. 2 and No. 3 Hose Companies, along with a Hook and Ladder Company. Oakville had a population of 2100 at this time. A fourth hose company was in place by 1913. Motorization started in 1919 with the purchase of a war surplus 1918 Ford Model T. Call boxes were added in 1924 and the town's first pumper, a Bickle, was purchased in 1928. The hose companies were divided into four separate sections afterward. The companies were reinstated in 1948, this time five in number - two pumper companies (No. 2 and No. 5) and ladder truck on Church Street, a hose truck on Chisholm Street and second hose truck on Inglehart Street. In 1929, Oakville set up a fee system for fire calls in adjoining Trafalgar Township. This remained until 1939, when the Township set up its own fire department. Oakville and Trafalgar amalgamated in 1962, creating a newly expanded Town of Oakville with a population of 30,000. The department expanded over the years as Oakville grew, and gradually became a fully full-time department. The last volunteers were deactivated in 1986. The Burlington Fire Department took over dispatch in 2003, and all apparatus were assigned new numbers in the 300 range. Fire Stations Apparatus roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. Fire Station 1 - 2535 Rebecca St. (@ Bronte Rd.) Built 1988 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15259646897/ Pumper 211 (831)] - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/500/30F) (SN#700270) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15259506480/ HazMat 213 (844)] - 2004 HME 1871P2 / 2009 Hackney (former Seagrave 1050/500/20F pumper body (SN#1788) removed by Carl Thibault and new Hackney body added) Fire Station 2 - 2264 Cornwall Rd. (@ Ford Dr.) Built 1988 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15271152107/ Pumper 221 (82711)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/20F) (Chassis SO#74559, body SN#2589) (Licence # AB 15240) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257003219/ Spare Pumper 201 (843)] - 2004 HME 1871P2 / Seagrave (1050/500/20F) (SN#1789) (ex-P221) Fire Station 3 (Headquarters) - 125 Randall St. Built 1967 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15611264400/ Pumper 231 (819)] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/40F) (SN#2488) (Licence # 625 8ZE) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257067040/ Ladder 232 (84714)] - 2014 Rosenbauer RBM Commander 4000 R700-8in (1750/415/15F/101' Cobra) (SN#WM10542) (ex-stock unit) (Licence # AH 33940) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15440590231/ Command 233 (841)] - 2002 HME 1871P2 / 2012 Hackney (SN#11F09390) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15257064010/ Chief 5 (80512)] - 2009 Ford Expedition (Licence # AB 83659) (Platoon Chief / Incident Commander) Fire Station 4 - 2024 Sixth Line (@ Upper Middle Rd.) Built 1975 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/25696909853/ Ladder 242 (82415)] - 2015 Pierce Enforcer (1665/415/50F/107' Ascendant) (SN#28108) (Licence # AM 54683) (ex-stock) : Spare Ladder - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/500AFFF/75' rear-mount) (SN#202250) (ex-L242, ex-Oakville Refinery Fire Department) Fire Station 5 - 1144 South Service Rd. West Built 1990 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15446211225/ Pumper 251 (832)] - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/500/50F) (SN#805140) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/8013109724/ Support 253 (828)] - 2006 Chevrolet / Unicell :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15431551396/ Rescue 254 (82612)] - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15185619808/in/photolist-p8UgHb-p8UgDd-p8Ugx1 Spare Rescue 204 (839)] - 2002 HME 1871P / 2007 SVI (SN#595) (ex-R254 body) Oakville Training Campus for Emergency Excellence :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/14664723506/ Spare Pumper 200 (842)] - 2003 HME 1871P2 / Almonte (1050/500/20F) (SN#17136) (ex-P261) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/15185619558/ Support 203 (823)] - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / 2009 Hackney command (ex-R254 cab) Fire Station 6 - 1510 Postmaster Dr. (@ Upper Middle Rd.) Built 1993 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15457376962/ Pumper 261 (820)] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/40F) (SN#2488) (Licence # 625 4ZE) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/carshowbuff1/21724670042 Ladder 262 (847)] - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/250/30F/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#404011) (Licence # 118 3RA) (ex-L232) Fire Station 7 - 2010 Joshua Creek Dr. (@ Upper Middle Rd.) Built 1998 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15270957989/ Pumper 271 (821)] - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/750/40F) (Licence # 127 6YJ) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/109984443@N07/23077924925/ Rescue 274 (82?)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Hackney heavy rescue (SN#09F09314) (Licence # AL 48038) (ex-R244) Fire Station 9 - 3250 Neyagawa Blvd. :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/15460212051/ Pumper 291 (84014)] - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Carl Thibault (1250/1500/?F) (Chassis SO#78330 / body SN#2661) (ex-T293) :Rescue 293 (854) - 2002 GMC C5500 urban wildland interface vehicle transporter :2009 Argo Centaur 8x8 Tracked Urban Wildland interface vehicle (PP/150) Training / Assignment unknown :Pumper 8 (Parade) - 1948 LaFrance 700 series pumper (625/?) (SN#L-3003) :2002 HME 1871P / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17137) :2002 HME 1871P / Almonte pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#17013) Retired apparatus *2002 HME 1871P2 / Almonte pumper/tanker (1050/2375) (SN#17012) (Sold to Otonabee-South Monaghan Fire and Emergency Services) *1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (Ex-P6) (SN#SE 1996) (Sold to Académie des pompiers) *1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1250/750/40A/40B) (Ex-P7) (SN#SE 1997) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Courcelles) *(825) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/420/25F/105' rear-mount) (SN#992080) (ex-L262, ex-L232) (Sold to L'Arsenal) *1997 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte heavy rescue *1997 Ford F250 4x4 pickup *1996 Chevrolet / Rexhall Industries command *1995 Freightliner FL80 / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/75'boom) (SN#NQT59C33C09S0627) (Sold to Kenora Fire and Emergency Services) *1993 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/500/20F) (SN#SE 1306) (Sold to Buckland Fire Department (Saskatchewan)) *1991 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/700) (SN#SE 1223) (Sold to Asquith Fire Department) *1989 White Xpeditor / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-1250-149) (sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de L'Épiphanie, Service de lutte et prévention contre les incendies de Repentigny, Service de Sécurité Incendie Sainte-Angèle-de-Prémont) *1989 International S1954 / Anderson heavy rescue (SN#EV-159A) *1988 Mack MR686S / Thibault pumper (1050/500/25F/55' boom) (SN#T88-126) *1987 Mack MR686P / Superior / Dependable refurb pumper (1050/500/20F/55' Thibault boom) (SN#SE 813) (boom removed, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Elzéar (Bonaventure)) *1984 Ford F350 / Wilcox light rescue *1983 Mack MR686S / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' midship) (SN#PFT-1262) *1980 International CO1950 / Pierreville quint (840/400/75' boom) (SN#PFT-1041) (Sold to North Kawartha Fire and Rescue Services) *1980 Mack MC611P / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T80-146) (Sold) *1979 Ford C8000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#78024) *1976 Ford C8000 / Pierreville pumper (625/1000) (SN#PFT-529) (Sold to Plympton and Gilbert's Cove Volunteer Fire Department.) *1970 Ford C / King pumper (840/500) (SN#69031) (Sold to Chandos Township Fire Department.) *1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) *1964 Mercury / Marsh pumper (840/500) *1962 Ford C950 / LaFrance quint (840/150/100' midship) (SN#F-62-7400) *1959 Mercury / Marsh pumper (625/600) *1956 Ford / Marsh pumper (625/600) *1951 Ford / LaFrance pumper (625/?) External links Oakville Fire Department Station map Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Superior apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus